Restless Dream
by WritingMonkey
Summary: Brooke writes a letter and makes some decisions.


**-Restless Dream-**

(BPOV)

_I write you from this grounded airplane  
>I wonder how you've been and where you are<br>A letter to the one who slipped away  
>A letter for the things that never start<em>

My plane just landed in New York from L.A. We haven't seen each other in two years, haven't talked in seven months. I thought I'd surprise you since it's been so long, I've been thinking about you a lot lately. Why has it been so long Peyton? How did we let time slip away from us?__

_Oh my imagination, running wild  
>Guess I've missed you from the day that we first met<br>Crazy, this fascination makes a sound, like a twister in my mind  
>The restless dream we left behind, I never will forget<em>

I had a dream the other night. It was about the day we met, do you remember? Of course you do, it's your favorite story you always used to like to tell me on lazy days when it was just you and me. I miss those days, don't you? Once I woke up, I knew I had to see you; I booked the first flight out. And when I showed up at your apartment, you weren't there. I had to find out from your building manager that you moved out three months ago. Why didn't you tell me? I guess the better question would be why we hadn't talked in so long, but I wasn't thinking that then; I just wanted to know where you had run off to.__

_It's funny how the words we never say  
>Can turn into the only thoughts we know<br>But Austin's just so very far away  
>And I cannot believe I let you go<em>

Austin. I found out that's where you are. I guess as far as music towns go that's got to be near the top of the list, right? At least that's what I've guessed from what you've told me in the past. It's funny; I always thought once you'd left Tree Hill you'd go to L.A. and never leave, except to maybe come home. Of course, I always thought we'd be stronger than this, that we'd never fall apart again, that we'd always be us, you know? And you do know, don't you Peyton? I always told you to follow your heart, go where it took you, to chase your dreams. I guess I just hoped they'd never take you away from me, that I'd have to let you go. There's so many things I haven't said to you that I think I probably should have by now, I wonder if I'll ever get the chance.__

_Oh my imagination's running wild  
>Guess I've missed you from the day that we first met<br>Crazy, this fascination makes a sound, like a twister in my mind  
>The restless dream we left behind, I never will forget<em>

_This restless dream_

_And so I called you from the darkness of my room  
>You'll never be a memory, now you're a restless dream<br>A restless dream  
><em>

I stayed the night in L.A., trying to come up with a game plan. Should I leave for Austin the next day? Should I go back to New York? What do I do? I called you, did you know that? It went straight to voicemail, I don't even know if you know I called? I guess hearing your name float through the speaker eased my nerves a little, that had to mean you still had the same number at least, right? If I'm honest with myself I've been thinking about you a lot recently. I need to see you, hear your voice, feel you in my arms. It keeps me up at night, this not knowing what to do, not knowing much of anything concerning you these days. I hate it.

_And so I write to this address that I don't know  
>You said you had to leave and we lost track<br>So if you hear this on the radio  
>I've said it now and there's no turning back<em>

I'm going to look you up once I get back to my place. For now this letter will have to have no address, but trust me, I will find out where you are, and whether or not I send this, I will see you soon, of that I am certain. Do you remember the last time we saw each other? You came to New York; I had been there about eight months, you in L.A. for the same. I hate that it was such a short visit. I was so busy, so wrapped up in my work, and you needed me, didn't you? I just couldn't see it at the time, but I see it now. I had to cancel our plans, for the second time since you arrived, you told me you'd be leaving the next day, and that was the start of the end, wasn't it? The calls slowly started coming less frequently until nearly a year later, they stopped. But that's my fault too, the phone goes both ways. I don't know why I let this go on for so long. I've made up my mind, Peyton. I don't know if you'll find this out before I get to you, but I'm selling my company. It doesn't make me happy anymore. I made up my mind during the flight, it's been something I've been thinking about the past few months and I think it's the right decision. Once I get all the loose ends tied up, I coming after you, understand? I'm coming for you, Peyton, and maybe we'll be happy again, like we used to be. I miss you, I miss us. I love you and I'll see you soon Peyt.

- Brooke.__

_Oh my imagination running wild  
>Guess I've missed you from the day that we first met<br>Crazy, this fascination makes a sound like a twister in my mind  
>The restless dream we left behind I never will forget<em>

_This restless dream_


End file.
